Optical scopes are used as an inspection tool to view inside an apparatus such as a gas turbine engine. Optical scopes, such as borescopes, include a removable optical adapter tip at an end of the optical scope. The optical adapter is generally suited for various purposes, such as providing a discrete direction of view. The optical scope, including the optical adapter, is ingressed into the apparatus for viewing and assessing internal components.
Generally if another discrete direction of view is desired, the optical scope must be egressed from the apparatus and the optical adapter is to be removed and replaced with another optical adapter with another discrete direction of view. Egressing and replacing optical adapters results in added time, cost, and difficulty of an inspection and assessment. Additionally, subsequent repeated ingressing may increase risk of damage to the optical scope or components within the apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for an optical adapter that provides a plurality of viewing directions.